Open arms
by Angelwings2005
Summary: RoyOC EdoOC and RoyEdo. Chap. 9 is here!changed the Rating from M to T since it isn't as bad as I thought It'd be.I'll update whenever I decide to stop being lazy LOL
1. alley Love

Alley love

As the sun Shone into the windows of the East military HQ, Roy mustang sat down and looked out his window, "Its going to be a good day. The gangs are all only making plans for new attacks but tomorrow will be horrible." Hawkeye entered, "Lieutenant Cornel Mustang, We caught someone attempting to steal food out of our kitchen" "Bring them in," Mustang said as he turned around in his chair. Two soldiers brought in a woman appearing to be Roy's age, "This is her sir."" You two may leave now." The soldiers saluted and left.

Roy stood up, "Can't you get your own food?" "No. I have no home anymore." "Anymore?" "It's a long story and I don't want to bore you." "I've got time. Lets sit down and talk," Roy walked over and sat down on the couch across from her. "I'm the daughter of the leaders of the Peace corps. In an effort to tame another gang that might have destroyed us, they made a deal. I marry their leaders son after we were both of age. We married as planned and lived peacefully for two years. The other gang became part of ours. One day, during a party to celebrate something, we were ambushed by the Automails. They went on a killing spree. Their leader bald went to kill me but my husband jumped in the way and he was killed. Then the military showed up and arrested the automails that couldn't escape. My parents were killed in the ambush. They only rented a small apartment and it was sold out to another gang. Since my parents and husband were dead, his parents took control of the gang and they asked me to leave. I left with the cloths on my back and have lived for a year off of what food I could get my hands on. I snuck in here to get my hands on some clean food." "Sounds like you've been through a lot. Maybe someone here could take you in. And you can join everyone here for meals. Lastly We need to clean you up." "I've lived on my own for a year. I don't need help from anybody." "Stop being childish. You survived. You didn't live." "Whatever. I still need no one's help."

The door suddenly creaked open and a blonde haired boy peered up, "Um, you wanted to see us?" "Yes come on in Edward." Edward walked in followed by a suit of armor and they looked at the girl, "Who's that?""No one Edward," Mustang said, standing up and going back to his desk. "So anyway, What's the news with your search?" "Well, we found a scientist researching bypass routes to make the stone by sacrificing live animals instead of humans. His name was Kazurankigo." The girl looked up, " Leon Kazurankigo? He used to be a member of the peace corps, but left when he was refused funding to create new weapons to help gain control over the other gangs in the city. I had no idea he was still trying to create that thing. He called it the philosopher's stone or something like that." Ed looked at her, "You know him?" "Yeah he was one of 5 alchemists in the gang. He took me under his wing before he left and taught me what he knew." "Did he mention anything about the stone to you?" "He said he was only going to use it to bring back his dead brother who had died in a shootout and then use it to heal people." Ed grinned, "Well, where's he at?" " Buried. He was killed a moth ago in an attack by another gang for when he used the incomplete stone to kill their leader." "Did he tell you anything about his research?" "Yes." "Then what did he tell you?" " I will not tell you because he made me swear on my honor I wouldn't tell anyone of the atrocities he commited." Ed slammed his hand on the desk and sat down, "Why'd they turn the heat up in this place Lieutenant Cornel?"Roy looked at him, "If your hot do something about it." Ed undid the first couple buttons of his blace outfit after taking his normal red overcoat off. As he pulled off his right glove, revealing his shining Automail, the girl looked at it with bloodshot eyes, "You...your one of them...An Automail." "Yeah, long story. My left legs made of it too." she jumped up over the table and landed in a position on ed where he was unable to toss her off as she grasped his neck forcefully, "You and all your little friends will die for your atrocities!" Roy went over and managed to pry her off Ed and restrain her on the other side of the room, "Ed why don't you leave for the moment being?" Ed nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

Roy looked at her, "What do you have against people wih automail limbs?" "I told you the Automils killed my family. Thats why." "Edward isn't a member of that gang. He is a state alchemist and doesn't even live in the city . He had nothing to do with the ambush. He was in Resembool when it happened, because I remember getting back and doing the investigation for it, having the surgery so he could get up and search for the philosophers stone to get his original limbs back and give his brother his body back." "He wants it for his own personal gain huh? No wonder he's looking so hard for it." "Lets forget about ed and everything else. Whats your name?" "Rei Asuro Hawkeye."


	2. Deep thinking

Deep Thinking

Disclaimer: I only own Rei and the gangs and their members. Everything else goes to its respective owner.

"You mean your related to...?" "Yes, She's my twin sister." "Your twin? But you don't hardly look alike." "Because she ran away on our 13th birthday to get out of being used by our parents to get another gang to join our. I stayed because I was already planned to be given as a gift to get our biggest rival to join us, so I had to do what I needed." Roy walked back to his desk and hit a button, "Lieutenant Hawkeye, I would like you to report to my office please." Riza came in a few seconds later, "Yes Lt. Cornel Mustang?" "This girl says she's related to you. Name's Rei." Riza looked at her and walked over, "Rei, Is that really you?" "Yeah, in the flesh." "You can leave early with her if you want." "Yes sir. Thanks," She motioned for Rei to get up, "You can stay with me Rei." As the door closed, Roy smiled, " I think I'm in love."

Riza took Rei to her home and sat down over dinner to talk about how Rei ended up in Roy's office. "A few years back there was an assult by Bald's group and they shot and killed a bunch of people. Mom and dad were killed so Moren's parents got control. Moren was killed jumping to save Trishin, so I got kicked out. I've been living in that alley ever since, getting scraps out of the trash." Riza looked at her sister with sorrow, "Damn you did go thru a lot." "Yeah. I had nothing and I lost it all." "Good one," Riza said before getting up and attending to dinner and serving it. Rei slowly started to eat as Riza looked at her, "Mustang likes you, but I'm gonna nab him for myself so you better not get in my way." "I just met the guy. Why would I try and nab him?" "Who knows. But I heard Ed lives with him for some strange reason so If I need to work late, I'll have him take care of you." Rei looked at her food and thought to herself _I'm not a child, Riza. I don't need a babysitter. _"You ok?" Rei looked up out of her thoughts at riza's voice, "Um yeah I'm fine," Rei said as she quickly finished her dinner, "I'm gonna go shower and go to bed." "Ok." Rei walked to the shower and started it with a million resentments flowing into her mind. _I'm 29 and Riza knows it. Why is she insisting that I be babysitted, escpeially by the man she likes. Is it because she thinks I'm a child, or is she doing it to make him feel like they'd be good together? I should have stayed with mustang. I wouldn't be going thru this right now if I stayed with him, or even better, I would be better off if no one had ever found me. _As the shower cleaned her, her blonde hair and radiant face started to come back. It was late before she decided to get out of the shower. She walked out to the balcony and leaned over watching the street below her. She watched as various military personell walked to their homes and saw a man rest something on the doorstep, ring the bell, and run off. Riza opened the door and picked the package up and take it inside. Rei looked up as a snowflake fell down onto her nose and she smiled as she wiped her nose. "Rei, come on in before you get sick out there!" _I guess she thinks I'm her child or something, yelling at me like a child._ Rei reluctantly came in as riza showed her quickly to the bedroom she would be staying in and told her to get to sleep since tomorrow was going to be an early day. Rei tried to sleep but the thought of her own little sister treating her like a child made her restless until she was too tired with other things to worry anymore so she fell into a deep sleep in a nice warm comfy bed.

(A/N: Sorry about the Short chapter and that the next chapter will be fairly short, but I have to get something going before the blood starts flowing.)


	3. Entrustment

Entrustment

**Disclaimer: Don't own the FMA characters. I own Rei though**

As Rei awake to the sunlight filling her room, she sombered out into the kitchen. Riza was already there with breakfast ready. "Morning sleepyhead." _Of course, I sleep on it and it gets worse_, Rei thought as she sat down to eat her breakfast. "Since you don't have any cloths, I called Roy to take you out shopping and then just bring you to work so I can bring you home." "I can come home by myself. I'm not 3." " you think I'd let you roam the streets when there are people out there that could kill you? Objects are replaceable but people are not!" " I know. I can protect myself. I have done so for years. And I would appreciate it if you treated me as your roommate. Not your kid, or kid sister who can't do anything for herself." "Well, if I'm gonna get Roy, I need to show him that if we have children, I know how to protect them!" "If he really falls in love with you he would protect you first and he'd learn from you without you showing him that you can protect a child. A relationship is based on love. Not how good the other would be at protecting the children if we get married and have kids." "You think you know everything about how to have a great relationship?" "No, I just know what a bad one is made up of." Riza finished and left without a word. A few moments later, Roy knocked on the door. Rei opened it and smiled, " Oh you're the guy from yesterday! Thank you for your help." "Don't mention it. Is Riza here?" "No, you just missed her. She left after a small argument." "Oh. Well, come on. Lets go. We're burning daylight." Rei nodded and closed the door to get ready. A few moments later she emerged in an outfit Riza let her borrow and exited, locking the door behind her.

As the two walked casually down the street, Roy looked over at Rei walking besides her. Her long blonde hair and brown eyes made her resemble someone else he knew well, Edward Elric. As they walked in the first store, Rei looked around at the luxurious interior, "Wow, This place is huge!" "Yeah. That's because its one of the finest retailers in the city." He took her hand and walked her over to the women's section, " Well, grab some outfits and try them on." Rei looked through the shirts and pants and picked out 20 outfits, which totaled to almost $700. "Man your expensive." "Well, I'm not always this high mantience." "I hope not. A guy could go broke catering to you." She chuckled and smiled as she looked at him as he made the joke. He looked at her smiling face. She had so much radiance that he didn't want to see it fade. They walked toward the exit when a voice suddenly stopped them, " Hey Bastard!" Roy's face turned to anger and turned around and looked in the direction of the voice, " How many times have I told you not to call me that in public Elric!" A short blonde teen walked over, " ah screw you," he said as he looked as Rei, "Oh its Psycho girl!" "I AM NOT PSYCHO!" Rei yelled in his face. "THEN WHY'D YOU TRY TO KILL ME YESTERDAY!" "Thats for me to know and you to find out!" Rei pouted."So what are you doing here anyway, mustang?" "Helping Rei get a new wardrobe." "Oh, so she's Rei, the psycho girl," Ed grimmed. Rei growled and punched him, "You stupid Midget!" "I'M NOT A MIDGET!" they both pouted and Roy led Rei out of the store and down to a few more stores spending a total of a quarter million bucks on her. Roy looked at Rei, "So you wanna go home yourself or come with me to HQ?" " Whichever gets me away from Riza." "Why?" "She treats me like a 3 year old on the basis that if she shows you she can protect me, she thinks you'll fall for her. I told her she needs to let it go and that you'd make a move if you liked her because a relationship is based on love, not if someone will be good in the future. She said I must know how to have the perfect relationships, but I just know what a bad one is made of." "I've got a large house with a lot of spare room. You can move in with me if you want. I'd never treat you like a kid. I like you too much." Rei smiled as she realized life was going to become a whole lot better with Roy Mustang.


	4. Why do you cry?

_**Why do you cry?**_

**_Disclaimer: don't own it_**

"Of course I'll move in with you. You've spent so much on me, I should repay the favor." Roy smiled, "Well, I'll get ed to take you to the house them. He lives there too. I'll explain why tonight, or he'll tell you while you two are there."He walked back inside to ed, "Ed, will you take Rei to the house?" "What? Why? She's not moving in, is she?" "Yes she is. You'll get a chance to find out what you want since I won't be home until midnight, so you guys can become the best of friends." "Oh no, I'm not going near that psyco." "Now now ed, I'm sure she has a good reason for acting that way. Besides, if you don't you'll get burned big time." "Bastard." Ed walked out on that note and over to Rei, "Come on." He picked up some bags and led her to the mustang Residence. Rei looked at the huge house, "Wow this place is huge!" "This is small compared to the Tucker estate and the hughes estate." Ed took her inside and looked around in various rooms before finding a clean guest room, "You can have this room." Rei took her bags in and pulled out all her outfits, "I'm sorry I tried to kill you yesterday. I saw the automail and I thought you were a member of that gang." "What did they do to you?" "They killed my family and took me away from the only life I knew. They killed my parents when they entered and then my husband that I hated jumped to save the girl he liked, and after the smoke was cleared his parents took over and they kicked me out of the gang. The thing is I wouldn't be here if none of that happened." "So you aren't a psyco. You've just got a past that haunts you, just like me." Ed walked over and sat down on the bed. Rei put her cloths away and sat down besides Ed, "So, why do you and Roy live together?" "Because thats what people who love eachother a lot do, right? We've been together for 5 years, and I just moved in 6 months ago." "I'm glad you both love each other. You guys must have a great relationship." "Well, yeah. We do," Ed smiled and layed down, "So you ever been in love?" "Once. There was a guy I watched from a distance and then when I kissed him, he got shot. I found out the only way I could ever love is if everyone made me do it, but it made me feel horrible. I married when I was 19, and I hated the guy. I still hate him now even though he's dead. He always wallowed in self pity and so every night I cried in sympathy for myself, because no one else cared." "Man, That's enough to send a person to insanity." "Yeah." Ed looked over a Rei's body as she started crying. He sat up and turned around to hug her, but befor he could lock his arms around her, a voice called inside the house, "I'm home Ed! Rei!" It was Roy. Ed looked at the clock and walked out to greet Roy, "Why are you home so early?" Riza stepped out from behind roy, "She disobeyed and now she's going to be punished." "Riza, why are you doing this?" "Well, lets just say her in laws want to make sure she stays in a life of seclusion and servitude, so I'm carrying out their plans."


	5. Showdowns and Promotions

_**Showdowns and Promotions**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own anything but Rei and gang members.**_

Ed looked at Riza, "So, its all about what everyone wants with Rei huh?" "Yeah. Now bring her here. She's coming home." "Home is where your around people who love you. This is her home now." "Well, then you can die." Out of nowhere, Rei ran in with a gun and aimed at Riza, "You betrayed me. The only family I had, and you betray me. Why?" "When I left I begged for Moren's family to take me in and I would become a rat for them. The ambush on the party was planned by them. They were supposed to kill you, mom, and dad and their biggest supporters and leave. You being saved was unplanned. Now I'm supposed to complete the job and if you resist, the hawk's got her eye on you, and you won't make it out alive." "Well, your going to lose it because I won't let you kill me." Riza snapped her fingers and six thugs busted into the house. Rei went over to Ed and Roy as they all gathered in a circle. Rei slid a pair of gloves into Roy's pocket as she loaded her gun. The thugs jumped at once onto them. Roy quickly pulled a glove on and stopped two heading for him with a blast. Ed knocked his two back and as they recovered, he managed to quickly bind them. Rei shot at one in the shoulder, but they didn't slow their attacks. She tried to fight them off. Roy and Ed went to help Rei, but Riza quickly neutralized them, knocking them unconscious. Managing to disable one, she quickly bound him, but the second one pulled a sword out. She managed to keep it from hitting her body, but her right arm was sliced to the bone. She screamed out in pain as she Shot the gun and killed her attacker in self defense. Riza shot at her, but she managed to dodge her bullets. She ran at her pulling a sword out as well and aimed at her arm. The sharp and sturdy blade managed to slice through the bone and her arm fell to the floor. Rei screamed out and grabbed the gushing wound as she punched her sister in the face. Roy slowly came to and saw Rei and Riza locked in a stale mate as riza slowly backed away seeing her sister's severed arm. Riza was in shock and dropped her weapons. Roy pulled himself over to Rei as she passed out and tied his shirt over her wound. Pulling the phone on the counter down, he quickly called for help.

Rei slowly awoke to lights in her face. She went to push herself up with her right arm, but realized it wasn't there when she didn't fell her hand on the sheet. She looked over and saw her arm gone. She managed to sit up and looked around. The door slowly opened with Roy and Ed walking in. Roy walked over and hugged her, " I did everything I could but they couldn't give you your arm back." She rested her head on his chest as Ed walked up beside them, "I have a friend back home that can give you an arm back. It won't be flesh and blood, though. It'd be an automail limb. If you want it, just say so and I'll take you out there to get a new arm."What happened? After I blacked out I mean." "The military came and arrested Riza. She's been dishonorably discharged and being jailed now. She goes on trial in a few days. I tried to slow your bleeding so you wouldn't die, and they managed to save you after getting you here. Later we found out HQ was attacked as well, but no one died, just injured. A ceremony's being held for everyone involved in this incident so we managed to get you permission to leave to come with us. That is, if you want to." "I want to be there if something should happen, so I'll join in." "Security will be high so there won't be anything to worry about." "You never know what can happen." A nurse came in with a wheelchair for Rei, "Sir, your car is here and here's a wheelchair for Miss Hawkeye. The doctor says she needs to be in one until she can walk without it, or she gets an automail arm so she'll stay balanced." Roy nodded as the nurse left the room. Rei tried to move to get out of bed but she couldn't. Roy picked her up and placed her feet on the floor. He stood by supporting her until she sat down. He took the wheelchair and went out to the car, followed by Ed. They all got in and went off to the ceremony. At the end of the ceremony when promotions were being given where needed, the Fuhrer called up Ed, and Promoted him to Lieutenant Cornel for his actions and then called up Roy. "Cornel Roy Mustang, For your acts of daring in saving a life in the assault on your home and your bravery there, You are being Promoted to Brigadier General and if at any time I am unable to preform my duties as Fuhrer, I am making you my replacement." They saluted as the fuhrer placed the necessary badges on Mustang's uniform. After the ceremony had ended, Ed was walking out with Rei and Roy when Rei turned to him, "I want you to take me to get the automail limb Ed. I don't know If I could live my life without an arm." "Well Roy, I'm gonna need some time off to go see my mechanic." "Of course. Just try to make it fast. You both can head off tomorrow. I'll do what I can to get Rei released tonight." Roy headed to the hospital with Rei as Ed headed home. That night, they both came home and Roy took Rei to her room, "Get some sleep. You're going to have a long day tomorrow." As he headed for the door, Rei looked at him, "I never wanted to drag other people into this. I'm sorry." He walked back over to her, "You don't have to be sorry. Bad has to come with good. Equivalent exchange, alchemy's first law. No matter what." He leaned down and softly kissed her lips before leaving. She smiled as she slid into a deep sleep.


	6. Kisses

_**Kisses**_

Disclaimer: still don't own it and never will. I ain't that rich.

Roy slid under the covers of his bed with Ed as he sighed softly to himself. Ed looked over at him, "Something up?" "I kissed Rei to get her to go to sleep. On the lips." "Was she upset about something?" "She said she was sorry she dragged us into her personal fights and that we got hurt in them." "Oh." Ed rolled over facing the wall. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed her on the lips." "Just drop it." Ed slipped into his sleep as a tear rolled down his face onto his pillow. Roy fell into his sleep after kissing Ed goodnight and wiping away the tear's trail. Ed thought he was losing Roy to a girl they just met.

The next morning, Rei woke up and walked out to the main room and saw Ed sitting there with their bags packed. She walked over to him slowly, but hit a bump and tripped, falling into Ed's lap. He helped her to sit up on the couch, "Be careful. We don't want you breaking anything." "This is the only reason I'm getting the Automail surgery, so I can live normally again." "Depends on what you call normal." "Oh, I almost forgot to give you something. It's a small present from Roy he asked me to give you since he knew he'd be gone by the time you were up, so he asked me to give it to you for him." She leaned over and softly kissed his lips the same way Roy kissed her. Ed looked at her as she pulled away and smiled. _He lied to me, that bastard. I'm not losing him. He just wants to let me know he wants us all to share love._ Ed handed her a train ticket, "Its gonna be just me and you on this trip. We're going to the small village of Resembool to see the Rockbells. I get a discount there since I'm a frequent customer. The train leaves in an hour and our cab is out front. Should we head off now?" Rei nodded and Ed carried all their bags out to the cab as Rei made her way out to the cab. They slid in and went off to the train station where they boarded the train and headed off towards Resembool. As the last boarding passes were being called, a tap came on the window. It was Mustang. Ed opened the window, "Hey general Jackass! Great of you to come see us off! Oh and great present there. Fool me once, shame on me!" As He went to ask what present, Rei winked at him trying to let him know she gave ed the kiss he gave her. Roy smiled, "Yep! So when will you guys be back?" "I'm shooting for a week or so without any surprises. I'll call if I need more time." "Oh and I wanted to tell you that We're being transferred to Central in a couple weeks, so just go to the station in central when you head home if you take more than 2 weeks." "Ok." Ed and Roy saluted each other as a whistle blew and the train started to move. Rei leaned out the window, " See ya Roy!" She waved as Ed pulled her back in. He closed the window and leaned back to sleep on the ride, but Rei wouldn't let him. "So what's Resembool like?" "It's a quaint town. Now let me sleep." "You had all night to sleep." "I didn't sleep too well." "Whatever." Ed Drifted off into a nap.

"Ed! Wake up! We're at our stop!" A slap managed to wake Ed up as he saw he was at the station in Resembool. He got off with Rei and saw Winry waiting for him. "Winry! Over here!" Ed yelled to her as she ran over to help with the bags. A girl with blonde hair and brown eyes ran over to him and picked up a bag, "So What did you come home for Ed?" "I'll tell you when we're at your house." "Fine." They all left and walked to a large country house. A sign was on the front saying _Rockbell Automail._ As they neared the house, Pinako was on the porch as usual with Den. She smiled seeing Ed and Den barked. As they neared the house, a 15 year old boy who looked almost exactly like Ed came out, "Brother!" Ed heard the word and stopped in his tracks and looked at the boy, "Al...Alphonse?"


	7. Loving Reunions

_**Loving reunions**_

Disclaimer: No, no, no, I don't own it still

Rei looked at Ed and then up at Alphonse. She went to look back at Ed, but he had dropped the bags he was carrying and ran up to his brother, taking him in a loving hug, "Al...I thought you were dead," He managed to say as tears ran down his face. "I thought I was too," Al replied, crying as well. Winry and Rei managed to carry the bags up to the house as Ed and Al stayed together in a hug. "There's so much I've wanted to tell you, Al." "Same here." They both pulled away and went inside. Winry sat down on the porch, "They haven't seen each other in almost 2 years. We should give them some time alone together." Rei sat down as well, "Its nice here. I've been in so much my whole life this place makes me happy. I don't have to worry about someone killing me some night out here." "You must have had a rough life." "I did. That's why Roy and Ed are the best things that happened to me." A brown haired girl walked up to the house out of nowhere and went to Winry, "Hey Winry! Is Alphonse home?" "Yeah, but he's inside with his brother." "His brother came back?" "Yeah. Apparently Ed's been too busy in Central to check his mail." Rei looked at Winry, "The last thing you think about is mail when a gun is pointed at you." The brunette looked at Rei and back at Winry, "Who's she?" "She's Ed's Girlfriend." Rei looked at The girl, "Nah. More like his house mate. Him Roy and Me live together in Roy's Mansion." "So what's your name?" "Rei. Yours?" "Asuka." Rei held out her hand as Asuka shook it, "Nice to meet you." Winry looked at Rei, "So why'd you two travel out here then?" Rei pulled off the jacket she had on to look like she had an arm she didn't have and showed them the remains of her shoulder. Winry looked at it, "Its extremely painful to have automail surgery. Are you sure you really wanna go through with it?" "Yes. I have to be able to protect myself in times of need. One arm wouldn't cut it." Ed came out laughing with Alphonse as he looked at Winry, "Oh hey, Rei wants you and granny here to work your magic on her. Me and Al are going out to the town to hang out together." Rei and winry nodded as they let the boys through. The women all walked inside, but Rei went in behind them all. Asuka looked at Rei, "You ok back there?" Rei didn't answer. Winry looked at her, "He convinced you to have the surgery and you want him there to care for you while your in pain from the surgery huh?" Rei nodded, "I know he wants to catch up with his brother, but I don't wanna go through this without someone there to comfort me in pain, because going through pain without comfort is the cruelest thing ever." The three sat down on the couch and hunkered down to wait for the brothers to return.

It was almost dawn the next day when the brothers returned. Fortunately for them, the girls were asleep when they walked in, but unfortunately, Asuka could hear their footsteps and woke up, "Nice night boys?" The two froze and turned around, "Ummmm...yes?" Winry and Rei woke up too. " We need to talk with you Ed," Winry said, wrench in hand. "Hey if this is about something stupid I did, then sorry. Just let me go upstairs to sleep." "Oh no your not! We're going to do Rei's operation today and you know how painful that is. We would have done it yesterday, but we wanted to wait for you to come home so you could help her through the pain since you talked her into it." Ed looked at Winry and then Rei and back at winry, "surgeries can wait. Family can't." "If I'm not family, or something very close to it, then what am I? A toy?" Rei said as she stood up, "That kiss I gave you I said was a present from Roy? It wasn't. Roy kissed me to get me to go to sleep. I did that so I wouldn't feel guilty about trying to interfere with your relationship. It doesn't matter how much pain this surgery will put me through as long as you can catch up with your brother? I guess you think about relationships as nothing then." Ed looked at her as a tear rolled down her cheek and felt its heat of betrayal, except hers was warmer. Roy loved him and that's why he told Ed what he did as soon as he saw him, but that was nothing compared to Rei's pain. She had trusted him to be there for her when she needed him, but he ran off with more important things he could do after she was better. He walked over to Rei and wiped the tear away, "I'm a fool Rei. I put what I wanted before everything else I should have put first," He took Winry's wrench and handed it to Rei, "Hit me as hard as you want with it and I won't yell. I deserve it." Rei lifted the wrench up and slammed it hard into his head, knocking him down on the sofa. She handed Winry her wrench back as her and Asuka left for Rei and Ed to be alone. She dropped down on top of him crying. He pulled her close to him, "Don't be scared Rei. I'll be as close as I can be the whole time." He picked her up and carried her to the room where they were going to attach the limb to her body. It was going to be a long day for all of them.

Ed waited outside the door with Al as he paced around for Winry to come out and let him go be with Rei. After hours of waiting, the door opened, "Come on in Ed." Ed walked in and walked over to Rei as Pinako exited the room. She was still crying in pain from the surgery. Ed ran his fingers through her hair, "I'm right here Rei." He wiped her cheeks dry and walked over to her left side. He gently held her hand as she tried to sleep off the pain, glad that he was there to comfort her.


	8. A new Beginning

_**A new Beginning**_

Disclaimer: If I was rich, I'd have it. But I'm not so don't sue me

As days went on, Ed and Rei almost were inseparable. Ed was besides the whole time she suffered from the pain and fever of the surgery. As she finally started feeling better, a phone call came one day for Ed. As Ed spoke with the person on the phone, his voice sounded downcast and when he hung up, he walked up to Rei's room, "Rei, Something's happened. Do you think you can travel?" "What happened? Is Roy ok?" "Someone blew up our house while he was finishing up the packing for our move to Central. The stuff we can replace, but Roy's not doing too good. He's being sent to a hospital in Central by train. The train's coming by here, so I'm hopping on it. Are you coming?" "Of course. I can't make the general unhappy now, can I?"They smiled as they rushed to pack up. Finishing, they want to leave as Winry and Asuka opened the door to come in. "Where are you two going?" Winry asked, "Rei still needs to fully recover." "There's been an accident. We're going to go be with Mustang to make sure he's ok," Ed said. Asuka looked at them, "No way! You can go Ed, but Rei has to stay here!" "No. I'm going. Roy is my caretaker and I need to see that he's ok. As long as Ed's with me, I'll be fine." Ed tried to get through Winry and Asuka, but they wouldn't let them go. "Ed stop being an idiot! Rei needs to stay here!" "NO! I'M THE ONLY PERSON WHO KNOWS WHAT'S BEST FOR REI!" Rei yelled as Asuka tried to drag her back to her room. At this point, Al walked in, "Let them go girls. Rei and Ed need to be with Roy. He probably needs them the most. Call me sometime Brother." Ed smiled, "Of course I will. See ya Al!" Ed said as him and Rei ran off to the train station.

At the station, A train marked Emergency transport only stopped in the station to let Rei and Ed on. They walked in and over to the seats besides Roy. He was unconscious and burned. Ed put his hand on top of Roy's, "Who could have done this to you?" "A retaliation from the people we beat a few weeks ago," Rei replied as she put her human hand on his cheek, "I didn't know he looked so cute sleeping," She smiled as she looked back at Ed, "And I'm sure you do too." Ed smiled as he looked at Mustang's face, _Don't you dare die on me Roy, or I'll make sure Hughes tortures you in the other world._ Ed leaned down and softly kissed Roy's cheek, since he couldn't kiss his mouth for a tube. When they finally arrived in Central, a team of Doctors rushed Mustang to the military hospital. Ed walked out of the train station with Rei and headed towards the military hospital with her. On their way, Ed pulled her into an alley as he dropped down to hug her like he used to hug his mom, "Rei, I don't want to lose him," He cried into her chest. Rei took her new automail arm and ran its fingers through his hair, "We won't Ed. I promise we won't." She wrapped her other arm around him, "We should go be with him though." Ed nodded and stood back up. The once pint sized alchemist had apparently started to grow rapidly in the past few weeks to where he was taller than Rei. He walked in with her and up to the desk, "We'd like to know what room Brigadier General Mustang is in." "I can't tell you that because he's under immediate family only. We've contacted his family already about his condition." "But we are his family! We've been living in the same house for over 2 years now!" "Sorry." Rei looked at the Clerk, "this man here is the general's Partner for life. In professional terms I mean. They've taken to each other to where They're closer than two brothers. He's the only family he even keeps in touch with constantly." "Well, you can go see him sir, but I'm afraid your lady friend will have to wait out here." Rei nodded and sat down as the nurse took him back to Mustang's room. As his family came in and saw their loved one, Ed sat by his side the whole time, and Rei stayed out waiting to be able to go in and see him. That Evening, Roy's cousin came in, and saw Rei in the waiting room, "Rei? Is that you?" She looked up at the voice, "Taslow?" "Yep! In the flesh! What are you doing here?" "I was planning to see your cousin, but they wouldn't let me in." "Well, I'll help you out after what you did for me." He held out his hand for her and she got up and they walked up to the desk, "We'd like to see Roy Mustang. I'm his cousin and this is my lovely wife and his in-law. The nurse nodded and took them back to the room. Ed was still sitting by Roy's side. Rei walked over and sat down in a chair. Taslow looked at Rei, "Looks like your in love with macho man here, Rei." She blushed. Taslow looked at Roy, "Hey jackass, you hear that? Sounds like you've got another lover. Wake up soon and give your mom and pop some grandkids soon. They're starting to think your Gay instead of Bi. Well I've gotta go, but I'll be back another time to insult your dreams of miniskirts." As Taslow exited the room, Ed looked at her, "Who was that?" "His cousin Taslow. Him and me always had alchemy classes together." "Oh." Ed rubbed the back of Mustang's hand as Rei put a hand on Roy's chest, over his heart, "You've got someone out here who loves you and needs you to wake up. Not to mention someone who wants to make a new life with you and this lover of yours." Ed looked at her and she smiled, "It's all true too."


	9. A lover's touch

_**A lover's touch**_

Disclaimer: Born to be wild, but not rich. Don't own them.

A week had passed, and Roy was still asleep. Ed hadn't left his side unless he needed to. Rei was the same. Ed would always fall asleep at night with his head on Roy's stomach, but Rei slept curled up in the chair. On day 8, it finally happened. Rei had gone to get Ed and her some snacks, so Ed was there with Roy. Ed had fallen asleep again, but woke up hearing a soft moan other than one of his or Rei's. He looked at Roy's face as his face started moving and his eyes slowly opened, "Edward..." "Roy, your ok," Ed smiled as tears swelled up in his eyes. He let his head rest on his lovers chest, "I was so afraid I was gonna lose you," He started to cry, "But your alright." "I'm not so hard to take down, Ed. You of all people should know that." "Yeah, your absolutely right." Ed let himself cry on the chest of his lover as he ran a hand through his hair Rei came in, "Roy, Your awake!" She ran over and threw her arms around him, "I'm sorry I had to drag you and Ed into all this. Its my fault you got hurt." Roy looked at her, "Its ok Rei. It doesn't matter if its your fault. We were being transferred here anyways." He wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her and Ed closer.

When Ed and Rei both woke up, Roy smiled at them both, "Did you two sleep well?" They both nodded. "I slept so much better with your arm around me Roy," Ed smiled as he leaned up and kissed Roy. Rei stood up and started to leave as the two kissed. They parted, and they both looked at Rei, "Don't leave Rei. You gave what you could to make sure our relationship didn't die," Roy said as she smiled. Ed leaned back and sat in his chair with a head on Roy's shoulder and Rei walked over to the bed, "You two have been together for 6 years from my understanding. You just met me. Don't tell me your in love with me""I fell the moment I saw you. Remember, We're Bi, not gay, so we said if there's a woman we both liked we can also be with her. And from your time in Resembool, I think you both are starting to fall with each other as well." Rei blushed, "Well, he did let me hit him with a wrench for being wrong..." "I think he likes you too. So what do you say? Will you be our girlfriend?" "I say Booga booga and yes I'll be your girlfriend." Roy and Ed smiled as Roy pulled Rei softly down so her head rested on his chest. Ed moved to lay on the bed with his head besides Rei's on Roy's chest. Roy kissed them both on their heads. Roy laid his head back and slowly slipped to sleep.

As the days went on and Roy started to recover, Rei and Ed worked on helping Roy speed up his recovery. Finally a month later, he got released back to his job. He rolled out of bed the next morning to his alarm clock. Making his way out to the kitchen, Rei greeted him with his coffee, "Morning sleepy head!" He took his coffee and took a sip of it and smiled, "Morning Rei!" Rei put a small plate of breakfast in front of him and put another one in front of the seat besides him. She sat down across from Roy, "So, sleep well?" "Yeah. It felt great sleeping in my own bed for once." Ed walked in yawning and sat down, "Mmm this looks great!" Ed dug in and stopped after swallowing it, "This is the best tasting food I've ever had! Who cooked?" "I did. Old family recipe," Rei answered. They all looked at the clock and Roy tried to finish his breakfast quickly, grabbing his coat, "I'll see you two later! I'm off to work!" Roy walked out. Ed and Rei looked at each other and continued Eating. "So, how are you adjusting to your new arm?" Ed asked. "Pretty good. I'm getting used to a cold arm." "That's why I always sleep with Roy. He keeps my arm warm." "Oh." Rei took a sip of her juice. "I always hated sleeping alone. I always get so cold in a bed or room by myself." "I always wanted to know what it felt like to sleep in the same bed with someone you love. When I would sleep in a bed with someone, it felt like I was still sleeping alone." "I've got the day off today so we could lay in Roy's bed together. He won't mind."Rei looked up at Ed's gentle eyes and she slowly smiled, "Sure." As they finished their food, Ed got up and held out his hand. She took it and got up as he took her to the master bedroom. She laid down on the bed and Ed laid down behind her. He pulled her close to him, "If you love me, you'll be warmer." She rolled over and buried her head in his warm chest. He kissed the top of her head, but she looked up at him, "My hair can't feel your lips, but my mouth can." She leaned up and he gently kissed her lips. As the kiss deepened, they rolled over so that Rei was laying on top of Ed as they continued the kiss. He ran his hands down the side of her body, her softness putting a spell of undying love on him. He couldn't help but have more of her body, so he slowly pulled her night cloths off and tossed them to the floor. As he rolled them over so he was on top, he pulled his night shirt off and his pants as well, leaving them both in only their underwear. He felt her soft skin against his as she moved her hands to his waist, teasing the elastic of his boxers, inviting him to remove them before sliding her hands into the sides and softly rubbing his hips. She slowly pushed them down as he reached under her and unhooked her bra. She allowed him to remove it as she pulled her arms out of it and quickly placed them back on his hips. His hands slid down to her panties as he slowly pulled the down and removed them and completed the boxer removal she started. They slowly broke their kiss and looked in each other's eyes. "Do you wanna do this?" he asksd her softly. She nodded, "I love you too much to just stop here."He smiled and kissed her again as they went on for the rest of the morning together

A/n: Yeah yeah. If you can't get what happens after I cut it off, don't hurt yourself trying to figure it out.


End file.
